


As You Wish

by esspadass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Art Student Hinata Shouyou, Awkward Kissing, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys Kissing, CEO, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esspadass/pseuds/esspadass
Summary: Kita akan terus berlatih," ucap Wakatoshi. Air mukanya tidak berubah.. [ au! age gap 30s ushijima, 22s shoyo





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer © Haikyuu Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materill apapun dari fanfik ini. Semua chara di sini adalah milik Furudate-sensei
> 
> Ushijima Wakatoshi x Hinata Shouyo  
> Tag nya kebalik yaaa orz  
> T plusss wkwkwk Isinya gaje

* * *

Shōyō tidak mengerti. Ia bukan seorang yang terlahir dengan tingkat sensitifitas yang tinggi. Bukan pula seorang yang mempunyai pengalaman dalam hubungan romansa bersama manusia lain di muka bumi.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana berciuman, maka bibirnya hanya diam dengan ia menahan napas sekuat tenaga, sesekali bergerak gemetar karena merasa geli dari gerak perlahan bibir Wakatoshi, di suatu sore, duduk bersila menghadap laut, memakai satu set baju pantai yang tipis dan dingin, terkibar oleh angin, dan matahari oranye seolah duduk menyaksikan.

Shōyō terkesiap, bersama semu kemerahan yang menghias wajahnya, bertemu pandang dengan mata yang (telah lama) sedang mengawasinya tajam seolah berkata bahwa pria itu di sana dan tidak akan membiarkan anak bandel ini kemana mana. Wakatoshi mengusap pipi kanan Shōyō dengan pelan dan hati hati. Dada pemuda berambut oranye itu bergemuruh.

"Rasanya seperti cumi cumi,"

Shōyō (mencoba) tertawa lebar, patah-patah, mengusir kecanggungan yang terasa olehnya sepihak. Wakatoshi menghentikan gerakan jarinya, menatapnya lamat lamat untuk beberapa puluh detik, berpikir.

"Aku tidak makan cumi-cumi,"

"Maksudku, bibir Ushijima-san teksturnya seperti cumi-cumi. Apa semua bibir seperti itu?" tanya Shōyō, menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Wakatoshi kembali berpikir tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Mungkin karena kau belum terbiasa,"

Shōyō menahan dada Wakatoshi yang begitu berotot ketika pria itu kembali mencoba mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka yang belum habis. Badannya dua kali lipat dari Shōyō. Ia ragu namun menunggu lalu kembali menahan napas ketika akhirnya Wakatoshi bergerak untuk mengangkat tubuh kecilnya agar berada di atas pangkuan paha pria dewasa tersebut sehingga jarak diantara mereka tidak tersisa sama sekali.

"Ushijima-sanmfht,"

Shōyō masih belum tahu harus melakukan apa, maka ia manut tanpa perlawanan ketika dagunya ditarik pelan agar kedua bibirnya terbuka dan ia merasakan panas di dalam rongga mulutnya ketika lidah Wakatoshi menerobos masuk dan menyentuh lidahnya sendiri. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu dalam perut ratanya.

"A-air liur..ffhh..khuh-mmfh,"

Shōyō sedikit berontak, mendorong badan besar Wakatoshi yang semakin merapat dengannya, tetapi pria berkepala tiga itu menarik kedua lengan kecil Shōyō, menuntunnya untuk memeluk lehernya.

Tetapi Shōyō tidak mengerti dan lebih mengkhawatirkan air liur yang keluar di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Alih-alih memeluk leher, Shōyō memilih untuk meremas bahu Wakatoshi dan mendorongnya, memisahkan bibirnya yang ditawan pria besar yang memangkunya. Ia terengah, buru-buru mengelap bibirnya yang basah menggunakan baju tipisnya.

"Kita akan terus berlatih,"

"T-tunggu-!"

Suara cemprengnya terbawa angin, kedua pipi Wakatoshi ia tahan menggunakan tangan kecil yang terlihat rapuh bak ranting pohon.

"A-aku lapar!"

Alibi.

Shōyō ingin ikut meleleh saat itu juga seperti es krim vanilanya yang tumpah. Ia tidak mau tahu, apa Wakatoshi mendengar dentuman di dadanya atau tidak. Pria itu senang sekali menatapnya dalam diam. Seduktif. Kenapa begitu sih. Ugh.

"Kau benar. Aku juga lapar,"

Tangannya digenggam, Wakatoshi menarik Shōyō agar berdiri. Mereka berjalan, menelusuri bibir pantai. Pria berbadan besar dan tinggi itu mengalah untuk meredam tenaganya, membiarkan Shōyō melakukan aksi seretnya, membasahi kaki-kaki mereka dengan dingin air laut.

"Aku ingin makan lobster!"

"Oke,"

"Lobster yang besaaar!" teriak pemuda periang tersebut.

"Ya. Lobster yang besar,"

"Boleh?!" tanyanya antusias. Wakatoshi sangat menyukai kedua bola mata Shōyō yang bersinar. Memberikannya semangat dalam darah yang mengalir di dalam arterinya. Juga fantasi lain yang menyenangkan.

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang besar,"

* * *

 


End file.
